Vanellope's Tonsils
by VickyT36
Summary: Vanellope needs a tonsillectomy.
1. The Fifth Time

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here with another WIR fanfic, I got this idea from HannahBerrie's story My Hero, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Fifth Time  
**

It was late March, and at R. Moore Elementary School, Vanellope Reilly was in Miss Mary's 3rd grade class. "All right children, does anyone have any questions about the food chain of the ocean?" asked Miss Mary.

The class was quiet, until Vanellope coughed. "Did you have a question, Vanellope." asked Miss Mary. "No, Miss Mary just a cough." said Vanellope. "Well okay then, now it's time for gym, so everyone head on down to the gymnasium." she said.

Everyone got up from their desks, and walked out of the classroom. All the way their Vanellope kept coughing, and when they got to the gym, and everyone went into the right locker rooms, the girls asked Vanellope if she was all right.

"Are you feeling okay, Vanellope?" asked Snowanna. "Yeah, you're coughing a lot." added Crumbelina. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a little scratchy throat." said Vanellope, changing into her sweatpants and t-shirt.

Outside in the gym the guys were lined up on side with the boys locker room, and the girls lined up with them, and they all lined up in alphabetical order. They waited for a few minutes, and Coach Calhoun came out from her office.

"Morning, troops." she said. "Good morning, Coach Calhoun." they all said. "Okay, for today we'll be going outside to play kickball." she said. All the kids then followed her outside onto the blacktop, and over to the kickball field.

"Okay, then let's see, Malarkey Bing-Bing, pick your teams." she said. The two came out in front, and looked at their classmates, trying to decide who to pick. "Do you think Swizzle will pick me?" asked Candlehead.

"Maybe, what do you think, Vanellope?" asked Taffyta. But Vanellope didn't hear, she was busy rubbing her neck. "You sure you're okay, Vanellope?" asked Taffyta.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she assured. "Okay, Crumbelina." said Jubileena. "Rancis." said Swizzle. Soon the teams were finished. On Swizzle's team was Vanellope, Rancis, Gloyd, Sticky, Adorabeezle, and Torvald.

And on Jubileena's was Taffyta, Candlehead, Snowanna, Minty, Crumbelina, and Nougersia. And as the last one, Citrusella would be the scorekeeper. The game went on, and was going well.

Swizzle team was winning 5 to 3. But when it came to Vanellope, she kicked the ball, and ran, but because of her coughing, she slowed down, and was hit by the ball, causing her to be out.

Calhoun took noticed of Vanellope's actions, and called her over to her. When Vanellope came over, Calhoun saw she looked kind of flushed. "Are you okay, kid, you were moving kind of slow out there." she said.

"Well, I thought I was fine, but I'm starting not to feel so good." said Vanellope. Calhoun, felt her forehead. "You do feel a little warm. I'll write you a pass to the nurse." said Calhoun.

She wrote down a slip, and sent her to the nurse. Then she came to Nurse Lucy's office. "Well, hello there Vanellope." she said. "Hi, Nurse Lucy, my throat hurts." said Vanellope.

"Well, hop up on the table, and let's have a look." she said. Vanellope did so, and Lucy took a tongue depressor, and looked into her throat. "Hmm, definitely red down there." she said, she set down the tongue depressor, and picked up the thermometer.

"Hold this under your tongue." Vanellope opened her mouth and let Nurse Lucy put the thermometer in her mouth. After a few seconds it beeped. "100.3, you can lie down on the bed, I'm going to call your dad, and tell him to come get you." said Nurse Lucy.

Vanellope lied down on the bed, and soon fell asleep. Meanwhile, Lucy contacted Mary telling her that Vanellope would be going home early. When the kids came back, she asked Minty to take Vanellope her stuff.

Minty did so, and went back to class. When Ralph arrived, Lucy took him aside to talk to him. "Mr. Reilly, this is the fifth time Vanellope's come to me complaining of a sore throat." she said.

"I know, but it usually goes away after a day or two." said Ralph. "Well, and this is just my opinion as a school nurse, I think she should have her tonsils out." "You think so?" asked Ralph.

Lucy nodded. "Well, I'll take her to the doctor tomorrow, and we'll see what he says." said Ralph. "I think that would be best." said Lucy. Ralph went inside, picked Vanellope up, and carried her to the car.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review, and be sure to read My Hero, it's really good**


	2. Dr Mario's Office

**Chapter 2: Dr. Mario's Office  
**

Vanellope slowly opened her eyes, to see she was in her bedroom. She sat up in bed, and swallowed to see if her throat still hurt, but when she did, it was really painful.

"Oww." she said, as she put her hand around her neck. Then Ralph opened her room door, and peaked in. "You awake?" he asked. "Yeah, what happened?" she asked.

"The nurse called, and told me to come and get you. She says this is the fifth time this month you've complained about your throat." he explained. "Yeah, but it'll go away soon." said Vanellope, reassuringly.

"Yeah, but just to be safe I scheduled you an appointment with Dr. Mario tomorrow." "Tomorrow, when?" she asked. "Right after school, so I'll pick you up." Ralph answered.

"Okay." said Vanellope. "Okay, then. You want anything?" "Some orange juice, please." said Vanellope. "Okay, I'll be right back." said Ralph, as he left the room.

That evening when Ralph tucked Vanellope in, he gave her some throat spray to soothe her pain for the night, and she went to sleep.

The next day at school, Vanellope was sitting with her guy friends before class started, and she told them about going to the doctor. "And so Ralph's taking me to see Dr. Mario after school." said Vanellope.

"Tough break, I hate doctors." said Gloyd. "Yeah." agreed Rancis. "Hey guys, what's up?" asked a voice. The four looked up to see Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena.

"Vanellope's going to the doctor after school today." explained Swizzle. "Why, what's wrong?" asked Jubileena. "My throat, it's been killing me all month." said Vanellope.

"Well, I'm sure it'll go well." said Taffyta. "Good morning, kids." said Miss Mary walking into the classroom. "Good morning, Miss Mary." said the kids. "Well, let's get started."

The school day went as usual, reading, English, math with Felix, and P.E. with Calhoun. Soon, the day was over, and Ralph picked Vanellope up from school.

They drove to the doctor's office, which was about 45 minutes away from the school. They went in, and Ralph checked her in. They sat for about 5 minutes, until a nurse came through the door calling for Vanellope Reilly.

The nurse escorted them to an examination room, and there they waited for Dr. Mario. Then finally he came in. "Hello, Mr. Reilly, Vanellope." he said. "Hello." they both said.

"So, you tell me this is the fifth sore throat, this month?" he asked. "Yeah, her school nurse suggested I bring in for an appointment." Ralph explained. "Good, good. Now let's have a look. Say "ahh", please." said Dr. Mario.

Vanellope opened her mouth, and Dr. Mario held her tongue down with a tongue depressor, and shined a light down her throat. "Hmm, red throat, enlarged tonsils, white patches on them." he said.

He took the things out of her mouth, and then came to a conclusion. "Well, by the looks of those tonsils, and hearing about the persistent sore throats. I think those tonsils should come out." said Dr. Mario.

Vanellope quickly put both her hands on her neck. "Take them out?" she asked, with a hint fright in her voice.

**Cliffhanger, please leave reviews, and HannahBerrie thanks for being nice about me using your original story line, and don't worry, I'll keep Vanellope normal. **


	3. Preparing for Surgery

**Chapter 3: Preparing for Surgery  
**

"Not to worry, Vanellope. A tonsillectomy is one of the most simplest kinds surgery." assured Dr. Mario. "Okay then, it's Monday, so I think the best time to do the operation would be on Friday." he said.

"That's a good date for us." said Ralph. "Good, you can bring her to the hospital on Thursday, and we'll do the surgery Friday. She'll stay Friday night, and she can recover Saturday and Sunday, and she'll be as good as new on Monday." explained Dr. Mario.

"Thank you, Dr." said Ralph, shaking his hand. "We'll call if we have more information." said Dr. Mario. In the car back home, Vanellope was strangely quiet. "You okay back there?" asked Ralph.

"Are you sure this whole surgery thing is a good idea?" asked Vanellope, wringing her seat belt. "Don't worry, like Dr. Mario said it's a simple operation. And besides, won't it be worth it, if it means no more sore throats?" said Ralph.

"I guess." said Vanellope. That evening, Ralph gave Vanellope some canned chicken noodle soup for dinner, and sent her to bed. The next day at school, Vanellope seemed a little distracted.

At recess, Vanellope just rocked back and forth by herself on the swings. "Do you guys know what's up with Vanellope?" Gloyd asked Rancis and Swizzle while they were on the jungle gym.

"No, she's barely said a word all morning." answered Swizzle. "Hey, is Vanellope's throat still bothering her?" asked Crumbelina, as she, Snowanna, and Jubileena walked up.

"I think we should investigate." said Rancis. They gathered everyone from their class and went over to the swings. "Hey, Vanellope." said Candlehead, cheerfully.

Vanellope looked up, and smiled a little. "Hey, guys." she said. "Is something wrong?" asked Adorabeezle. "Well, I went to the doctor's yesterday for my sore throat." explained Vanellope.

"And what did he say?" asked Torvald. "He says I need to get my tonsils out." Vanellope answered. "Whoa, surgery." said Taffyta. "I'm going to the hospital on Thursday, then I'm going to have the operation Friday." she explained.

"Well at least it's simple." said Nougetsia. "Yeah, but I really don't like the idea of doctors digging around in my throat." said Vanellope. "Well no one does. But my brother got his out one time, and he got all the ice cream he could eat afterwards." said Swizzle.

"Ice cream, really?" asked Vanellope. "Yeah." said Swizzle. Then the whistle blew, telling the kids it was time to come in. Back inside, the kids had just finished math with Professor Felix.

"All right see you all tomorrow." he said, as he stood by the door. But he stopped Vanellope before she left. "Vanellope, Ralph called me last night, and told me about your operation. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." said Vanellope. "Well, here's something that'll probably help you." he said, handing her a book. The was titled, "Going to Hospital" "Thanks." said Vanellope, then she left.

At home she and Ralph looked at the book together. "Why's everyone wearing a mask?" asked Vanellope. "They wear those to keep germs out of the operating room." Ralph explained.

"Ralph, will the operation hurt?" asked Vanellope. "No, they'll put you to sleep. And by the time you wake up, it'll be all over." he said. When Wednesday came, Vanellope couldn't help but worry about going to the hospital tomorrow.

When school ended that day, her friends asked her to meet them on the playground real quick. "What's up guys?" she asked, when she got there.

Candlehead pulled out a card from behind her back, and handed it to her. "We all pitched in and made this for you." she said. Vanellope looked at the card, on the front was a picture of her and some of the kids, and when she opened it, it read "get well soon", and all the others were on there.

"Thanks guys." she said. Then the intercom came on. "Will Vanellope Reilly please come out to the front of the school, your ride's waiting." said Gene. "Well, time for me to go, see you guys." said Vanellope, walking away.

"Bye." said Snowanna. "See you on Monday." said Sticky. "Feel better." said Gloyd.

Vanellope came out, and saw Ralph in his car. She hopped in, and buckled herself in. "Your suitcase is all packed up in the back." said Ralph. "Okay." said Vanellope.

Then they drove off to the hospital.

**That's chapter 3, please review, and be sure to read my other stories: Seven Guys and a Baby, Gracie, and Meet Nature: Remake**


	4. The Hospital

**Chapter 4: The Hospital  
**

Finally after an hour, they pulled up to the hospital. They got out of the car, and Ralph grabbed Vanellope's suitcase from the trunk. "Uh, Ralph?" asked Vanellope, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Can I hold your hand?" "(Chuckles), sure." he said. He held out his giant hand, and Vanellope grabbed a hold of it. And the two walked in hand in hand.

When they walked in Vanellope smelled the smell of cleaning supplies and plastic. "Can I help you?" asked the receptionist. "Yes, I'm checking my daughter in for a tonsillectomy tomorrow." said Ralph.

"Okay, then. Just fill this out." she said, pushing a piece of paper in front of him. Ralph filled out all the information, and handed it back to the receptionist. "Thank you, and she'll be in room 136."

"Thank you. Come on, Vanellope." said Ralph. As they walked down the hallway, Vanellope saw people in lab coats, and scrubs. People wheeling carts of all kinds of things like towels, medicines, cleaning supplies, and some weird looking pans.

"Hey, Ralph what are those pans for?" asked Vanellope. "Those are bedpans." said Ralph. "What are they for?" "Well, people who can't move in the hospital use them to go to the bathroom." explained Ralph.

"Gross, I'd hate to the person who cleans those things." said Vanellope. "(Laughs), me too." said Ralph. Finally they came to room 136.

They walked in, and saw a nurse inside. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked. "My daughter's been assigned to this room." said Ralph. "Ahh, yes Vanellope Reilly, tonsillectomy. Where is our little patient."

Vanellope came out from Ralph's legs. "Hello, sweetie. I'm Nurse Peach. And I'll be your Nurse this evening and tomorrow. I'll be right back." said Nurse Peach, and she left the room for a while.

Vanellope looked around the room. There was a big window with pink curtains, two big beds with white sheets and green blankets, and between them a blue curtain.

"Ralph, look at the size of these beds." said Vanellope. "Big, which one do you want?" asked Ralph. "The one by the window." she said. With help from Ralph's help, Vanellope got in bed.

Then Nurse Peach came back into the room with a cart. "Okay, Vanellope, I'm going to give you a quick physical, just to make sure you're all right." she said. She listened to her heart, checked her blood pressure, and took her temperature.

"Okay, Vanellope, just take off your clothes, and put on this special gown. And then I have something for you." said Nurse Peach, handing her a white gown with black dots.

Vanellope went in the room's bathroom, and changed into the gown. Vanellope found the gown a little uncomfortable, considering it didn't really have a back, and it was tied up by strings.

Ralph helped Vanellope tighten the bows in the back. "What do I get, Nurse Peach?" asked Vanellope. "A special bracelet, it has your name on it, and what you're here for." explained Nurse Peach, as she put the bracelet around her wrist.

Then Dr. Mario came in. "How's our patient doing?" he asked. "She's all set for tomorrow." said Nurse Peach. "Good, now Vanellope your surgery has to be done on an empty stomach, so you can't eat or drink anything after midnight." explained Dr. Mario.

Vanellope didn't really mind, her stomach was to busy flopping around to think about food. "Uh, Ralph, you're not going anywhere are you?" asked Vanellope. "No, of course not." said Ralph, holding her hand.

"Excuse me, Mr. Reilly. Vanellope has some visitors." said Nurse Peach. "Send them in." said Ralph. Into the room came Felix and Calhoun. "Hey, guys." said Felix. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Vanellope.

"We came to see our friend, who was in the hospital." said Calhoun. "Thanks, Sarge." said Vaellope. The four talked for a while, soon visiting hours were over, and they left.

Vanellope was feeling kind of tired so she decided to take a little nap. While she napped, Ralph decided to go check out the cafeteria. But little did he know, Vanellope was having a nightmare.

In the nightmare Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach were replaced by two zombies and they had strapped her to a bed. She tried to call for Ralph, but her throat hurt too much to yell.

And when they wheeled her into the operating room, and one of the zombie took out a chainsaw, pulled the string, and started it, and moved it toward her neck.

She sat up in back, and woke up in a cold sweat, the dream had seemed so real, and she started to cry. Ralph was walking back into the room, he heard her crying, and quickly hurried inside.

He saw her crying, and hiding under her blanket. "Vanellope, are you okay?" asked Ralph, worriedly. "I don't want to have the operation tomorrow. Those zombies'll carve me up like a turkey." said Vanellope.

"Vanellope, I know you're scared, but everything will be okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you." said Ralph, cuddling her. Soon Vanellope calmed down, and went back to sleep.

Ralph gave her a kiss on the forehead, and went to sleep in one of the chairs.

The next morning around 9:30, it was time for her operation. Dr. Mario, Nurse Peach, and Ralph, were dressed in green smocks, wearing caps on their heads, had masks on their faces, and wore rubber gloves.

Ralph placed Vanellope on a rolling bed, and they rolled her out of the room, and down the hallway. Vanellope wrung the blanket, and Ralph set a hand over her hand.

Soon they came into the operating room. "Okay, anesthetic." said Dr. Mario. Nurse Peach, gave him a mask, and he placed it over Vanellope's mouth and nose. "Just breathe normally." he said.

Vanellope did, and soon began to feel really sleepy. "I'll see you when you wake up." said Ralph. Vanellope then closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

**That's chapter 4, please review**


	5. Waking Up

**Chapter 5: Waking Up  
**

Ralph sat in Vanellope's room waiting, after Vanellope fell asleep, the doctor sent him out. He'd been waiting for 35 minutes, and was hoping everything was going okay.

Suddenly the door opened, and Nurse Peach rolled Vanellope in on the bed, she was still fast asleep. "The surgery went great, better than great. Her throat will be a little sore when she wakes up though." she explained.

"Thank you." said Ralph. He carefully picked her up, and lied down in the regular bed, and tucked her in. About 10 minutes later, Vanellope stirred and opened her eyes.

She saw the image of Ralph, but it was kind of fuzzy. "Ralph?" she asked. "I'm here." he said, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Is it over?" "Yeah, you were very brave." said Ralph.

After a while, the anesthesia wore off, and Dr. Mario came in. "And how's our patient?" he asked. "Fine." said Vanellope. Dr. Mario took a tongue depressor, and looked down into her throat.

"Good, all the swelling's gone down." he said. Then he left. "Well, Vanellope, would you like some ice cream?" asked Ralph. "Yeah." said Vanellope, excitedly.

Ralph helped her out of bed, and she put on the slippers that were left in the room, and they went down to the cafeteria. In the cafeteria, the staff gave Vanellope a large helping of chocolate ice cream.

"So, the surgery wasn't so bad huh?" asked Ralph. "Yeah, especially if you get ice cream afterwards." said Vanellope. Ralph chuckled at that statement.

* * *

The next day, Vanellope and Ralph were leaving the hospital. "Thanks for everything." said Ralph to Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach, as they left. "Bye." said Vanellope.

"Bye, oh, and Vanellope, I thought you'd like to see these before you left." said Dr. Mario, holding up a jar. "Wow, cool. Hey, doc can I take these to school tomorrow?" asked Vanellope.

"Sure, just be sure not to drop it." said Dr. Mario, handing her the jar. "So you're really going to show those to your friends?" asked Ralph, as he drove down the road.

"Yeah, it'll be cool." said Vanellope.

* * *

The next morning, Vanellope waited for the bus to get her. When it came, she got on, and sat by Candlehead. "Hey, Vanellope." greeted Taffyta and Rancis. "Hey, guys." she said.

"How was the hospital?" asked Candlehead. "Wait, till we get to school, then I can answer everyone's questions." said Vanellope. "What's in the bag?" asked Rancis, pointing to the brown paper bag she was holding.

"You'll see at school." When they got to school, Vanellope answered all of her classmates questions. "Did it hurt?" asked Minty. "No." said Vanellope. "Were they mean?" asked Gloyd.

"Nah, the doctor and nurse were really nice." "Did you get ice cream?" asked Swizzle. "Chocolate, a large helping." she answered. "Okay, class settle down. It's time to get started." said Miss Mary, as she stood in the front of the classroom.

"Oh, Miss Mary, before we start, can I show the class something?" asked Vanellope. "Okay, then." said Miss Mary. Vanellope walked to the front of the classroom, with the paper bag still in her hands.

"Okay, as you guys know, I had my tonsils out. Well I brought something back from the hospital that you guys will probably find interesting." said Vanellope. She placed the paper bag on a nearby desk, and took out the jar.

"What are those?" asked Adorabeezle. "My tonsils." said Vanellope proudly. "Whoa." said the guys, and they rushed up to see them. Even though some of the girls thought it was gross, they still went up to see them.

Even though Vanellope was scared about the surgery at first, but if you get ice cream, and get to show off your tonsils to your friends, it's not so bad.

**The End, please review, and review the previous chapters too**

**And P.S. with HannahBerrie's okay, I'm going to write another one called The Truth Revealed**


End file.
